


Coincidences

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is a hunter, Bunker, Dean is Ben's Dad, Doesn't know it yet, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: Sam and Dean are surprised to find a bleeding Ben being held up by the Anti-Christ and Claire Novak at the door late one night. Little did they know that was only the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was cleaning his guns in the library when he heard the loud banging echo throughout the bunker. He looked over at Sam who had already closed his laptop. Silently they each grabbed a gun that had already been cleaned and loaded again. They moved as one towards the door. As they got closer they could hear the banging pick up, sounding more like anxious knocking.

The banging stopped and they heard a voice yell out, "Come on! Sam! Dean! Castiel! Someone! Open the door! Please!" and the banging picked back up. Dean looked at Sam silently and Sam nodded back. Dean swung open the large door and quickly pulled away, gun raised towards the three people there.

"Claire?" Sam asked in surprise. Dean dropped the gun when it became evident the person hanging limply between Claire and the other man was bleeding.

"He needs help." She told him, panic in her voice.

"Shit, yeah, of course, um, we can put him on the couch in the library. Sammy, go get the kit." Dean moved to help grab the kid whose head lolled back to look at him.

Ben?

"He got shot. We were trying to hunt and some guy thought we were breaking in and just shot him. I- We didn't know where else to go." Claire was babbling after Dean took her place, grabbing Ben close.

"It's ok, Claire. We'll fix it."

"C-can you really help him?" The man helping hold Ben asked, face pale and worried. His hands were covered in blood, as were Claire's.

"We'll do our damnedest." Dean assured him, setting Ben on the couch. Sam came up then and helped cut Ben's shirt away from the wound. It looked like the bullet missed his vital organs but was probably still in there. Ben probable just passed out from the pain.

"You think we should call Cas?" Sam said softly. Dean looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"Um, yeah, just try to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out while I call him." Sam nodded.

Dean moved away to call Cas on the phone. He needed to know how long it would take Cas to get there and prayers only go one way.

"Hello, Dean." The phone only rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey Cas, we need you back at the bunker. How long do you think it will take you to get here?"

"It shouldn't take longer than an hour and a half, but Dean, why do you need me at the bunker?"

"Just get here." Dean hung up the phone and turned to see Claire staring at him while the man watched avidly as Sam pulled the bullet from Ben's abdomen.

"Why didn't you pray to Castiel?" She asked him. "Can he fly still? What happened to him?"

"He'll be here in a little more than an hour, why don't you ask him then?" Dean turned back to Ben. Why the hell was this kid mixing up with hunters now?

****

Ben was starting to come around when Cas came in.

"Dean? What happened?"

"Can you heal him, Cas?"

He just nodded before moving and placing his hand over the wound. Ben squinted at him as he healed the wound.

"Don't I know you?" Ben muttered, still a bit weak.

"We met once." Cas told him. "Now why don't you get some rest? The wound may be gone now but you still lost a lot of blood and I can't help with that." Ben just nodded, sleepily.

"M'kay. Hey, hey, Jess, c'mere." Ben grabbed the man who'd been with them and pulled him next to him, curling up like a cat and falling asleep.

The man, Jess, smiled a bit before looking back up at them with suspicion.

"Thank you." Claire told them, moving onto the couch next to Ben.

"You can all stay the night." Dean told them. "We can talk in the morning over breakfast." He just got nods in response. "Um, Claire, you know where your room is. I guess the boys can stay in here. If you stay for more than a night I'll clean out some of the other bedrooms."

"Thank you, again."

Dean quietly left the library going into the kitchen with Sam and Cas following him.

"What did you mean when you said you met him once?" Sam asked Cas.

"Why does he remember meeting you?" Dean inquired, ignoring the look Sam shot him.

"I don't know. I don't think he really does, perhaps it's just a vague idea, some glimpse from his subconscious."

"Ok, who is this kid?" Dean let out a long breath before looking back at Sam.

"It's Ben."

"Ben?" Sam looked puzzled before recognition dawned, "You mean like Lisa's Ben?" Dean just nodded.


	2. Did I Grow Up According To Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Perfect by Simple Plan

Ben shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, freckles in sharp relief against his face. Arms wrapped around his bare torso. Claire looked up from her coffee mug and smiled at him in greeting. Jesse turned and rushed forward, pulling Ben to a chair.

"'M fine, Jess, I promise." Ben pushed his hands away and looked up to see Sam sitting across from him at the table and Dean busying himself with making breakfast.

"Here's a shirt of my brother's you can wear. He's a bit bigger than you but it should work." Sam told him, smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks, I love AC/DC." Ben told him, tugging it on.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Dean called out, "So kids, how'd you like your eggs?"

"Um, scrambled is fine." Jesse told him softly. Claire just shrugged.

"Sunny side up with..." Ben started.

"With the bacon on the side and sliced white toast?" Dean turned around.

"Oh, it's you." Ben said softly.

"Yeah. So mind explaining to me what the hell you're doin'?"

"Nothin', just waitin' for food."

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden. You know that's not what I meant." Claire was staring wide-eyed between the two of them.

"Umm, do you guys know each other?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ben told her, not looking away from Dean, "He might or might not be my dad." Jesse choked on his orange juice.

"Might or might not?" Jesse looked at him. Ben turned to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, who knows?"

"Your mom said you weren't. How do you remember this anyways?"

"Oh so you knew your buddy wiped mine and mom's memory? Well, newsflash we weren't the only ones who met you. It only took a few people asking us questions about where 'Dean' went and showing us some pictures they'd taken at barbecues to figure out something wasn't right."

"Shit, you weren't supposed to know anything! You weren't supposed to be hunting!" Dean was getting pissed.

"Well look how well that plan worked out! I'm a fucking adult, I can make decisions for myself!"

"The eggs are burning!" Jesse piped up and Dean quickly spun back around to shut the stove off.

"Sonovabitch!" He growled.

"You shouldn't have made the decision for Mom either. She was, and still is, an adult capable of making her own decisions." Ben announced before storming from the room, Jesse and Claire following him.

"Ben! Wait!" Jesse grabbed his wrist and Ben spun angrily.

"What!?"

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Ben. We're on your side. I just wanted to know where you were planning on storming off to?" Ben took a deep breath to calm himself, looking between Jesse and Claire. In the background he could hear Sam and Dean talking.

"I just....wanted to be away from him." Jesse smiled warmly at him.

"Ok. Let's go to Claire's room or something and talk there, hmm?" Ben smiled back at him before nodding, looking back at Claire.

"How long have you had a room here?"

Claire just rolled her eyes. "A while now. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben knew Claire didn't much like physical contact in general, preferring to push people away after years of living on the streets or in shelters. He thought Jesse was like that too after they first met but soon realized Jesse was more like a skittish animal, avoiding people at first until realizing he could trust them when he became a full on clinger. He's pretty insecure about it though and even the slightest hint that someone doesn't want affection has him stammering apologies and backing off. He knew these things about them and learned to put himself between them, helping both of them be comfortable. They'd been around each other for a few years before he came along but tended to stay focused on the next mission. Ben helped them become closer and more relaxed.

He took to cuddling with Jesse as often as Jesse wished and made sure to stand in the way when some grateful parent might have hugged Claire or Jesse without permission. He made sure never to mention God around Claire or superheroes around Jesse. He taught Jesse some of the yoga poses his mother had taught him when Jesse needed help staying calm to keep his powers from going off. When they could stay in a motel with a kitchen he cooked for them, just a few meals, but enough to comfort them.

He did all of those things for them without thinking much about it, just helping people he cared about. He didn't realize then how much this mattered to them, not until his argument with Dean.

Claire had held his hand and pulled him into her room. Jesse had helped Claire wrap them up in a blanket cocoon as both of them settled onto the bed next to him, holding him. Jesse was spooned up behind him and Claire was laying on her side facing him, holding his hands. They didn't push him to talk, just held him for a while.

"Do you want anything?" Claire asked him softly. He looked at her for a moment, not really thinking about her question but about where the three of them were.

"Why are you cuddling with me? I know you aren't a big fan of touch." He wondered softly aloud.

"No, but it helps you so I can handle it." She smiled at him and he was struck with the sudden realization that he loved her. He looked over his shoulder at Jesse whose strong arms were looped around him. Jesse smiled at him too.

"You know I love cuddling with you."

Ben had already known he was in love with Jesse, though he had never acted on his love, content in just being there for him. Many had made the assumptions that they were together because of their tendency for physical affection. It was startling to realize how he was in love with Claire too.

Tears stung his eyes as he was full of so much longing to be with them more than he was.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jesse whispered, "Why are you crying?" His hand swiped tears off of Ben's cheek.

"I'm in love with you." Ben whispered back, "Both of you." Jesse's eyes were wide and Claire stared at him.

"But  _why?_ " She asked.

He looked back at her. "Why not?" He sighed, "Both of you are beautiful and amazing people. I just- How can anyone not be in love with you? I don't- I can't explain it."

Jesse used the hand that was still on Ben's cheek to turn his face back towards him again. He stared searchingly into Ben's warm brown eyes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Ben. Ben's eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered, leaning more into the kiss, opening his mouth to Jesse's. The kiss was chaste and once it broke Ben just grinned at Jesse before looking back at Claire. She looked worriedly at him.

"Nothing has to change between us, Claire. I promise. I just, I love both of you so much." She stared at him a moment before speaking.

"Can I try....Is it ok if I kiss you just to see?" She winced at her question and he nodded.

"Only if you are ok with it." She smiled at that and leaned forward, kissing him lightly. He let her lead the kiss, keeping it soft and gentle. He smiled at her when she pulled away and she relaxed.

"I don't know if I can do sex type things but I wouldn't mind kissing sometimes." She told him. He nodded before turning back to Jesse.

"Are you ok with this? With me kissing both of you and being with both of you?" Ben asked him. Jesse just smiled back at him and nodded.

"I think you should know that I am  _very_ ok with sex type things if you are." Jesse told him and Ben blushed.

"Maybe later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I had part of a scene stuck in my head and couldn't sleep until I got it out.

It had been a few hours and the three had moved to the living-room ignoring some comedy playing in the background on the TV Dean had made sure was installed. Claire was leafing through one of the research books, curled up in a chair. Ben was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Jesse sprawled out using Ben's lap as a pillow. Ben was clumsily braiding Jesse's hair, each small braid uneven and falling apart.

Dean and Castiel walked into the room and Dean stopped to watch the scene before him. It was a few minutes later that Ben silently looked up at him. Jesse looked up when Ben stopped playing with his hair and sat up cautiously to watch Ben and Dean in case of a fight. Ben glanced over at him before reaching out to link their hands together. Dean watched that movement and his eyebrows furrowed.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked after a moment.

Ben gave a small grin before replying, "I'd say about four or five hours." Jesse snorted.

"I don't know, man, I think we've actually been together about two years. We just didn't know it."

Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted at them. "How could you not know you were in a the same proximity for that length of time?"

"No Cas, not like together, but together  _together._ " Dean rolled his eyes.

"I fail to see how emphases and repetition is supposed to clarify that statement."

"He means in a romantic relationship." Claire spoke up.


End file.
